You Can't Always Get What You Want
|Story Romaji Title = Yū kyanto ōrūeizu getto watto yū wonto |Release Date = March 12, 2014 |Arc = Heart of Jupiter Arc |Chapter = 263 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/263 |Volume = Volume 26 |Previous Chapter = Heart of Stone |Next Chapter = Shine a Light}} You Can't Always Get What You Want is the 263 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima and Chihiro arrived at the swimming school where Ayumi was supposed to be. Keima asked Chihiro when Ayumi was going to come out. She answered that it would be around 7. Keima then took her bike and told her that he will return it later before riding off. Back in the blank present, Tenri tried to convince Ayumi to return but the latter stubbornly refused. After a while, Tenri took out the letters that Keima gave her ten years ago and dictated their contents to Ayumi; the first letter contained information on Ayumi. After the bewildered Ayumi questioned her, Tenri explained that it was the letter Keima gave her ten years ago, within it contained everything that would come to pass until the present time. Ayumi took the letter and continued reading her entry. Keima had written that she's dangerous when angered, but a good person at heart that would run far if her friends were threatened. He explained that, because of her goodness, she became possessed by a spirit, which he had to exorcise by courting her. Tenri said that Keima had no other options of doing that. In the past, Keima started riding the bike around the town, seeking the future goddess hosts. He found Kanon at a playground and shot from the collar machine at her neck. In his letter, he had written that Kanon is able to make other people happy, but it causes her grief. Nevertheless, she carries on with that responsibility. As Keima collared the remaining hosts, Ayumi continued reading the letter about them. Keima had written that Shiori's imagination is boundless and she can understand how important words are, that Tsukiyo can see the beauty in everything, and that Yui will always fight for her beliefs with all her power. He had written that all of these people have struggled hard against reality and that they're his friends. He told Tenri that, after their reunion, he should act as written in the letter and nothing unexpected should occur. Now, though, he could not see the path ahead. He had planned to end everything after the Mai-High Festival, but he didn't, because he also wanted to continue struggling. Keima told Tenri that, if she wanted the same, she should summon him back after everything was dealt with. At this moment, Tenri took the letter away from Ayumi, unwilling to show her the rest. Ayumi asked her what was she supposed to do, now that she knew Keima's love was a lie. Tenri retorted by saying that Keima is troubled now as well and, even though he had rejected her love, she wants to see him again. In the past, Keima returned to the pool, where Chihiro and Ayumi were waiting for him. Ayumi asked him to return the bike, to which he agreed, before shooting from the collar device at Ayumi as well. Now, his mission in the past was complete. Trivia *This chapter's title is a reference to a from The Rolling Stones. References Category:Summary